Aux grands maux le grand remède
by Uki96
Summary: Quand Peter décide de prendre la vie de Chris en main après la mort de Victoria. Slash. Petopher.


Me revoilà pour un OS qui me tient hyper à cœur, parce que c'est un ship tellement génial ! Donc je vous présente l'achèvement de toute une journée d'écriture ! XDD  
**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas xD

**Note **: Putain de bon anniversaire Annouchka, je t'offre ceci, en sachant à quel point tu vas adorer me détester xDProfite je suis dans ma période gentil XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Peter Hale se regarda dans le miroir avec un œil critique, afin de vérifier pour la énième fois si sa tenue était bien propre et en ordre. Se trouvant absolument à tomber dans ce jean moulant et avec un t-shirt en col V qui laissant transparaître le début de ses pectoraux, le loup garou prit sa veste en cuir et la mit.

Ce soir était un grand soir pour le lycanthrope qui venait tout juste de retrouver la vie grâce à la Banshee, Lydia. Il avait des choses à faire et la première, non pas des moindres, était d'aller s'excuser. Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes du plus vieux des Hale mais il avait décidé de faire une exception dans ce cas-là, après tout, il avait blessé cette personne plus qu'aucune autre alors qu'il était sous l'influence de sa bête intérieure à tendance psychopathe.

Se parfumant rapidement, le loup se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de son appartement, non sans prendre les clés de sa voiture, pas de course ce soir, il ne voulait pas froisser sa tenue, et il était impératif qu'il fasse bonne impression, car Dieu seul savait que ce qu'il allait entreprendre ce soir ne serait pas facile.

Rentrant dans son Audi, le loup garou se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer qu'il était parfait. Comme toujours, ses cheveux étaient impeccables, sa barbe taillé avec soin et ses dents blanches luisaient légèrement dans le noir. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus à la pensée que peut être cette soirée pourrait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Enclenchant le contact, Peter démarra la voiture avant de partir d'un air décidé en direction des résidences. Son trajet fut relativement court, mais le loup garou eut tout le temps de ruminer les conséquences de ses actions passées, et de préparer une solide excuse, car sinon il n'était pas sûr que la personne qu'il allait voir allait le laisser partir vivant. Mais le temps n'était plus à l'attente, car Peter était enfin garé devant la maison en question.

Respirant un grand coup, le lycanthrope sortit de la voiture et monta les marches du perron, avant de souffler et appuyer sur la sonnette qui retentit dans toute la maisonnée. Le brun n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit très rapidement sur un homme aux cheveux argentés, une barbe de trois jours, des cernes violettes, des vêtements qui n'avaient plus l'air très propre, et surtout un air qui passa très vite de surpris à furieux puis haineux.

« Dégage de ma maison, murmura plein de colère Chris Argent. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! »

Et sans même attendre la réponse, le chasseur claqua la porte au nez de Peter qui resta figé, ne sachant que faire. Décidant tout de même d'insister, il frappa cette fois-ci avec plus de fermeté à la porte, qui se rouvrit après quelques instants, mais cette fois-ci, toute colère avait disparu du visage du chasseur, juste remplacée par une immense lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hale ? demanda Chris. Tu es venue te réjouir de ma misère ? »

Peter haussa un sourcil, avant de se rappeler que cela ne faisait que très peu de temps depuis que sa femme était morte, s'étant suicidée pour ne pas devenir un loup garou.

« Pour ce qu'il en est, même si ce n'était pas de ma faute, je suis vraiment attristé de ce qui est arrivé à Victoria… »

A la mention du nom de sa femme décédée, le chasseur crispa ses épaules avant de regarder le loup garou avec une tristesse qui noua la gorge de Peter. Le loup garou détestait de voir à quel point le chasseur était triste, tout le monde pensait qu'il était sans cœur, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et de voir une telle peine sur le visage de Chris lui faisait mal.

« Je n'étais pas venu pour ça au départ, continua Peter. J'étais venu te présenter mes excuses, libre à toi de les accepter, mais je sais que la mort de ta sœur te touche, alors je souhaite de tout cœur te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour lui avoir tranché la gorge. »

Alors que Peter s'excusait, le chasseur reprit son air furieux à la mention de sa sœur et, levant le poing, il menaça le loup garou qui resta bien droit, n'ayant aucune intention d'éviter le coup de poing, qui n'arriva pourtant pas.

Le chasseur laissa retomber sa main, la volonté de blesser Peter n'étant même pas assez forte pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Voyant que Chris se laissait aller beaucoup trop, Peter fronça les sourcils, avant de finalement saisir la gorge du chasseur et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, fermant la porte de la maison derrière lui alors qu'il rentrait.

« Christopher Argent, commença Peter avec fureur. Je te connais depuis le collège et pas une seule fois tu m'entends ? Pas une seule fois n'ai-je vu quoi que ce soit capable de te rendre aussi faible qu'un bébé. Alors tu vas te ressaisir et vite ! Je ne suis pas venu présenter mes excuses à un homme aussi faible, je m'attendais à me faire frapper et jeter à coup de fusil ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi pitoyable Chris ? »

La tirade de Peter eut au moins le mérite de réveiller un peu le chasseur qui se dégagea avec hargne, avant de regarder son ennemi avec fureur.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois être Peter ! Tu n'as jamais voulu m'aider en quelques manières que ce soit, même durant notre enfance tu ne faisais que m'observer de loin, tu n'es jamais venu une seule fois me voir et me demander si j'allais bien, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale sous prétexte que tu t'es excusé ! »

Peter sourit face à la colère de Chris. Le chasseur fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia complètement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est de ça que je voulais parler, sortit Peter en montra Chris de sa main. Le chasseur au sang chaud, c'est lui qui m'a manqué… Très bien ! s'enthousiasma le loup garou tout en retirant sa veste et l'accrochant sur le porte-manteau. On va te sortir de ton malheur, tu fais peur à voir ! Alors tu vas aller prendre une douche parce que là, ce n'est même plus possible, tu pues, continua le loup en fronçant le nez de manière théâtrale. Ensuite tu vas t'habiller correctement, c'est quoi cette loque que tu me portes ? Et pendant ce temps je vais te faire à manger. Remercions le ciel que tu sois à cheval sur la propreté car je ne me voyais vraiment pas t'aider à faire la lessive ou le ménage ! »

Alors que Peter parlait, il poussa le chasseur en direction de l'étage afin qu'il puisse aller se laver. Chris, complètement perdu par ce changement de comportement, se retourna et observa Peter avec un œil curieux et un peu méfiant.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda avec suspicion le chasseur.

\- Ce n'est pas le Chris dont je souhaite me rappeler une fois que tu me détesteras à nouveau, je veux me rappeler de l'homme magnifique, celui qui était capable de s'attaquer à une meute de loup garou sans même avoir peur, celui qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par mon neveu ! Je me veux me rappeler l'adolescent sans peur, la tête brûlée qui me suivait tout le temps dans le but de découvrir mon secret… Pas pour me souvenir d'un déchet humain qui n'est tout juste bon qu'à se traîner d'une pièce à l'autre pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires… Voilà pourquoi je t'aide… »

Chris fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais les yeux bleus azur de Peter lui disaient qu'il ne mentait pas, et il accepta de monter afin d'aller se laver. Arriver en haut des escaliers, Peter ne put s'empêcher une petite note d'humour.

« Et attention Chris, on frotte aussi sous les bras et les parties intimes, je sens tout je te rappelle ! »

Un grognement lui répondit et il éclata de rire, embêter Chris était quasiment aussi bon que le faire avec Derek, même si son neveu était beaucoup plus amusant quand il s'énervait.

Entendant le son de l'eau qui se mettait à couler, le lycanthrope se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de faire à son chasseur un repas équilibré. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, le loup garou eut un moment de surprise en le voyant aussi vide, juste un reste de crème et une boîte de lardons. Soupirant, il referma le frigo avant de regarder dans les placards. Avec un sourire satisfait, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait, une boîte de spaghettis à peine entamée.

Sortant la crème et les lardons du réfrigérateur et les alignant à côté des pâtes, le lycanthrope se mit ensuite à la recherche des couverts et ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des pâtes. Une casserole dans la main et une poêle dans l'autre, Peter se sentait tel un guerrier, avec pour armes le sel et le poivre, afin de faire à Chris un repas dont il se souviendrait.

Mettant de l'eau dans la casserole et la faisant chauffer, il mit ensuite les lardons à cuire dans la poêle. Utilisant son odorat, le loup eut tôt fait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et le sel, le poivre et les herbes de Provence rejoignirent la crème et les pâtes sur le plan de travail. Pendant que les lardons cuisaient doucement et que l'eau bouillait, Peter utilisa à nouveau son odorat afin de déterminer où le chasseur cachait le bon vin. Il sourit en découvrant un petit placard remplis de vins de toute sorte. Prenant un vin blanc qui avait une bonne senteur, le loup pris deux verres et les mit sur la table, avant d'aller chercher deux assiettes et les mettre avec.

Le loup mit ensuite le couvert convenablement, avant de retourner ensuite à sa cuisinière où il rajouta les spaghettis dans l'eau fumante et remua les lardons, avant de les saler, poivrer et épicer. Rajoutant ensuite le reste de crème, il mélangea doucement, avant de sortir la passoire afin d'égoutter les pâtes. Cela fait, il sortit un plat du placard à vaisselle, heureusement que le chasseur rangeait tout d'une manière ordonnée et logique, sinon Peter aurait dû fouiller dans toute la pièce, et il versa les pâtes ainsi que les lardons encore fumants, avant de mélanger le tout et de le poser sur la table et d'attendre tranquillement que le chasseur daigne descendre.

Lorsqu'il entendit le plus vieux descendre les escaliers, il servit le vin dans les deux verres, avant de les prendre et d'accueillir l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

« Wow, murmura Chris en s'arrêtant quelques instants face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis. »

Peter avait sorti les chandeliers et les avait disposés tout le long de la table, les assiettes étaient disposés face à face et le plat encore fumant était prêt à déguster.

« Tiens, dit Peter en lui tendant son verre de vin, un léger rouge aux joues face au compliment implicite de Chris. Il n'y a pas de dessert je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû avec ce que tu avais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ! »

Chris grogna, avant de prendre une gorgée de vin en regardant Peter, puis la table.

« Merci de faire tout ça, murmura le chasseur.

\- Ouh là, tu vas arrêter le vin tout de suite, se moqua Peter. Si tu me fais déjà des compliments, c'est que tu ne tiens vraiment pas. »

Chris sourit et rit discrètement, avant de se mettre à table, suivit de Peter qui dégustait son vin avec délectation.

Les deux hommes se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence, se regardant comme deux chiens de faïence. Puis, au cours du repas, la deuxième bouteille fut ouverte et, le vin aidant, les langues se délièrent et les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Bientôt les rires emplirent la maison et Peter se surprit à vraiment apprécier de se retrouver avec son ennemi de toujours.

Lorsque les pâtes furent finies, Chris tapota son ventre, en regardant Peter avec admiration.

« J'ignorais que tu savais aussi bien cuisiner ! C'était délicieux !

\- Ce ne sont que des pâtes… mais qu'est-ce que tu mangeais pour que tu trouves ça si bon ?

\- Des plats instantanés, répondit le chasseur avec le rouge aux joues, plus du au vin ingurgité qu'à la honte. »

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire alors que le chasseur se mettait à marmonner que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne savait pas cuisiner.

Peter se leva, toujours avec son fou rire, avant de se mettre à débarrasser son assiette, pour ensuite se diriger directement vers Chris afin de la lui prendre aussi. Se penchant en avant, son t-shirt se décolla légèrement et Chris laissa dériver son regard sur le torse qu'il pouvait apercevoir, les muscles fermes débordant de puissance alors que loup faisait bouger ses bras pour ramasser la vaisselle. Chris se perdit dans la contemplation du torse à peine visible à travers le tissu, avant de se rendre compte que Peter ne bougeait plus, et le regardait du coin de l'œil, les mains posées sur la table et le corps toujours penché.

« On admire la vue ? demanda ironiquement le loup-garou. »

Chris rougit encore plus, avant de se reculer complètement contre sa chaise, fuyant le regard de son ennemi qui l'observait avec des yeux rieurs.

« Tu es plein de surprises Christopher, murmura le loup avant de prendre la vaisselle et se diriger vers la cuisine. »

Chris grogna dans sa barbe, avant de regarder l'endroit où se tenait un peu plus tôt le loup-garou. Le chasseur était troublé par cette vision du torse de Peter, cela avait réveillé quelques passions qu'il pensait avoir enfouies le jour où il s'était marié avec Victoria.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais réellement oublié son coup de cœur adolescent, Peter avait occupé son esprit pendant tout son collège, puis son lycée et quand il avait dû partir de Beacon Hills après l'incendie, il en avait été ravagé, ignorant complètement si Peter avait survécu.

Mais c'était le cas, et le chasseur devait s'avouer à lui-même que la mort de sa femme, même si elle fut dure à supporter, n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il laissait montrer, Victoria et lui s'étant depuis quelques temps éloigné. Mais il connaissait la raison de cet éloignement, et elle était en train de ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

« Finalement, je pourrais te faire un gâteau au chocolat mais ça risque de prendre du temps à cuire ! cria Peter de la cuisine. Tu veux que je fasse ça ?

\- Hein ? Oui vas-y, répondit Chris un peu perdu. Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non c'est bon je peux me débrouiller, lui sortit en retour Peter. »

Chris s'adossa contre sa chaise, fermant les yeux un moment pour savourer le silence, avant de finalement se lever pour se diriger dans sa cuisine afin de voir ce que faisait Peter.

Celui-ci était en train de faire cuire le chocolat dans une casserole. Chris s'approcha doucement, admirant les muscles dorsaux de Peter bouger avec souplesse alors qu'il remuait le chocolat dans la casserole.

« Tu comptes m'observer longtemps ? demanda Peter. Cela va faire deux fois cette soirée, tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? »

Chris ne dit rien, mais continua de s'approcher, jusqu'à être derrière le loup-garou qui continuait de cuisiner comme si de rien n'était.

Peter était pourtant en train de bouillir intérieurement, l'odeur de Chris était tout autour de lui, cette odeur de menthe et de musc, qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Mais il s'efforçait de continuer à remuer le chocolat pour éviter qu'il ne brûle, tâche qui fut soudainement plus ardue quand il senti la tête de Chris venir se poser sur son épaule gauche afin de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Le loup-garou crispa sa main encore un peu plus sur la cuillère, afin d'éviter que le chasseur ne voit l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de son loup, pas à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le loup-garou, gardant difficilement le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix.

\- Je te regarde faire à manger, répondit le chasseur avec un ton taquin, avant d'enserrer ses bras autour de la taille de Peter qui se figea totalement. Pourquoi ça te gênes ?

\- Non du tout, répondit Peter, se penchant légèrement en arrière, de sorte que son bassin rencontre celui de Chris. »

Peter sentit tout de suite la virilité de Chris se réveiller légèrement alors qu'il s'amusait à se frotter doucement contre le tissu du pantalon. Le loup-garou continuait de faire la cuisine, titillant le désir du chasseur et se prenant lui-même au jeu de la séduction.

Etrangement, le fait que Peter se frotte aussi indécemment contre lui rendait le chasseur incroyablement frustré, c'était à lui de rendre fou le loup-garou, pas l'inverse.

« Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, sortit le chasseur, coupant le gaz de la gazinière avant de lentement mordiller la nuque du loup-garou qui posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. »

Peter se sentait tellement bien dans les bras possessifs de Chris, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il pouvait complètement s'abandonner dans les bras de l'homme. Ce sentiment lui apportait une incroyable satisfaction, mais Peter n'était pourtant pas prêt à abandonner face aux avances du chasseur, il était un Hale, le plus psychopathe de tous, il avait une réputation à tenir.

Se retournant doucement, il se mit face à face au chasseur, qui avait toujours ces bras autour de son cou, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux gagner Christopher ? »

Et alors qu'il disait le prénom du chasseur avec une impudence à peine cachée, le loup-garou glissa ses mains sur la taille du chasseur et se mit à caresser doucement les hanches, mordant ses lèvres de manière équivoque.

Chris essaya à tout prix de ne pas embrasser les lèvres appétissantes de Peter tout de suite à la place, il se contenta de sourire vicieusement.

« Je pense que tu as une sensibilité plus élevée qu'un humain, et que je peux faire ce que je vois de toi. »

Disant ses mots, il se pencha avant de se mettre à mordiller la clavicule de Peter, que le t-shirt ne couvrait pas. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du chasseur et l'autre derrière lui pour se retenir au plan de travail face aux sensations délicieuses qui venait de lui traverser le corps. Peter avait toujours aimé se faire mordre, c'était une des caractéristiques des loups, mais chez lui cela avait atteint de telles proportions qu'il en était au point où il quémandait les morsures lors d'un rapport sexuel. Et les dents de Chris sur son épaule lui provoquait des frissons de plaisirs dans tout son corps, au point où la seule chose le retenant était sa main qui s'agrippait de toute ses forces au comptoir.

Refusant pourtant de s'avouer vaincu, le brun tira violemment sur les cheveux du chasseur, exposant sa carotide, qu'il se mit à lécher et mordre avidement, bien déterminé à montrer qui était le mâle alpha. Chris se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de son loup-garou, il adorait quand Peter prenait l'initiative de cette manière, il sentait qu'il pouvait laisser tomber tous ces problèmes dans l'étreinte possessive du loup, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il laissait tomber la bataille.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fit glisser ses mains en dessous du t-shirt du loup-garou, appréciant la fermeté et la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, avant de remonter doucement le dos de Peter en le griffant tout le long. Un grondement lupin se fit entendre du brun qui ferma les yeux, mordant plus fort le cou de Chris qui hoqueta légèrement de plaisir alors que ses doigts remontaient jusqu'à la nuque de Peter.

Peter commençait à se perdre doucement dans la tentation que représentait le chasseur, et se détachant de celui-ci, il se dépêcha de se libérer de son t-shirt, laissant à la vue de Chris son torse fin et musclé, sa peau hypersensible commençant à cicatriser après la douce torture infligée par les doigts de Chris. Chris dévora du regard le torse offert à ses yeux avides, avant de finalement poser sa bouche sur le menton de Peter, et descendre doucement jusqu'à son épaule, qu'il mordit plus violemment que la première fois. Peter émit un gémissement alors que sa peau, exacerbée par le froid régnant dans la pièce, lui envoya une pure décharge de plaisir sa main faiblit et le loup-garou lâcha prise, s'abandonnant complètement dans les bras du chasseur qui le retient par la taille.

« Alors comme ça le loup aime les morsures ? taquina Chris.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée, sortit Peter. »

Le brun se transforma, ouvrant grand sa mâchoire avant de mordre le cou du chasseur qui cria de surprise et de plaisir. En effet, Peter avait une certaine connaissance de son pouvoir lycanthropique, et il savait qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, il pouvait faire ressentir au mordu un sentiment de jouissance durant la morsure, au moins une chose que les loups avaient en commun avec les vampires, ainsi que pouvoir se nourrir de sang si nécessaire.

Chris était en train de se dire qu'il perdrait la bataille contre Peter, la sensation de soumission qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre avait complètement annihilé son envie de taquiner Peter. Lorsqu'il sentit le loup-garou laper avec avidité le sang qui sortait de sa carotide, le chasseur se colla un peu plus contre le torse nu de Peter, caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Son bassin frottait contre celui de Peter de manière incontrôlée, et il pouvait sentir l'érection de Peter contre la sienne, l'excitant encore plus.

Le loup-garou émit un grognement de frustration lorsque le sang arrêta de s'écouler de la plaie, il avait déjà commencé à coaguler, laissant seulement une marque sanguinolente sur le cou de Chris.

« Tu m'appartiens, murmura d'une voix rauque Peter, en caressant d'un doigt la blessure de Chris.

\- Oui, murmura le chasseur d'une voix faible. »

Peter sourit de satisfaction, avant d'observer les lèvres du chasseur avec gourmandise. Chris comprit le message et vint embrasser le loup avec passion, collant leur peau dans un élan désespéré pour se fondre un peu plus l'un dans l'autre, dans une manière de se montrer leur amour, aussi pervers et bizarre soit-il. Peter adorait le goût des lèvres de Chris, douce et sensuelle, et il n'arrêtait pas de les mordiller faisant gronder le chasseur qui mit sa main dans les cheveux du loup pour les caresser.

Leur étreinte se resserra alors que la jambe de Peter vint s'enrouler autour de la hanche de Chris et que le chasseur passait ses bras derrière la nuque du loup-garou. Se décollant brutalement du chasseur, Peter déchira la chemise du plus vieux, découvrant son torse légèrement poilu, avant de se mettre à lécher et mordiller la peau offerte à sa bouche, faisant reculer Chris jusqu'à la table avant de le basculer dessus et monter sur lui, toujours en titillant les muscles sensibles des abdos du chasseur. Chris était perdu dans les sensations que lui offrait Peter, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport charnel avec un autre être humain - façon de parler - et il mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Peter, savourant leur douceur et encourageant les mouvements du loup-garou qui continuait de le mordre et de le marquer. Le chasseur n'aimait pas être soumis à qui que ce soit, il avait toujours refusé de suivre les règles auquel il n'adhérait pas, mais de sentir Peter le marquer comme sien était si érotique et si intime, et Chris se sentait si _spécial_ aux yeux du loup qu'il acceptait chacune de ces marques comme un cadeau, une preuve que le brun le voulait et le désirait autant que lui.

Mais alors que Peter commençait à déboutonner le pantalon de son futur amant, des coups furent sonnés à la porte, ce qui figea les deux hommes en pleine action.

« Tu attendais du monde en plus de moi ? demanda d'un air surpris Peter.

\- Non, s'inquiéta légèrement le chasseur. »

Les coups se refirent entendre, et une voix agacée se fit entendre.

« Papa ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas, il n'est que 22 heures et les lumières sont allumées ! »

Peter regarda Chris avec un regard amusé.

« Ta fille te demande _Daddy_, se moqua le loup. »

Chris grogna et repoussa Peter afin de se relever de la table. Indiquant à Peter de se cacher sous la table, il se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'Allison continuait de tambouriner. Ouvrant la porte, sa fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui sortir une remarque, quand elle s'aperçut de l'état de son père.

« Papa ? Mais… pourquoi tu es torse nu ? Et tu saignes ?! Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Tout va bien, sortit Chris d'un ton fatigué. J'étais juste parti chasser des loups dans le comté d'à côté et l'un des Omégas m'a poursuivi et m'a mordu, mais je vais bien, j'allais justement me laver.

\- Oh, s'étonna Allison. Je ne savais pas que tu avais recommencé à chasser… Bref, je voulais passer la nuit ici, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Chris se mordit la joue intérieurement, maudissant le timing terrible de sa fille, avant de finalement lui sourire et lui céder le passage pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

« Tu n'étais pas censée être chez Scott ? demanda Chris sur le ton de la conversation. »

Sa fille rentra, avant de regarder son père, le regard triste et en colère.

« C'est… J'ai rompu avec Scott, murmura la fille avec un soupçon de colère. »

Chris observa sa fille, avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Allison se laissa aller quelques instants, avant de se détacher de son père avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Dis Papa, c'est quoi cette odeur étrange sur toi ? »

Chris se figea instantanément alors que sous la table de la salle à manger, Peter venait de serrer le poing, il avait complètement oublié que les attouchements entre lui et Chris allaient forcément laisser leurs marques, mais bizarrement, de savoir que même Allison avait senti son odeur sur le corps du chasseur l'emplit d'une joie perverse.

« Oh ça doit être le loup, répondit évasivement Chris.

\- Peut-être, se demanda Allison. Mais je sais pas, ça me rappelait quelqu'un… »

Alors qu'Allison se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle tourna la tête en direction de la salle à manger.

« Au fait tu as mangé ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à manger quelque chose si personne ne te le rappelle.

\- Oui c'est bon ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, sortit Chris avec un petit sourire alors qu'il repensait aux lèvres et aux dents de Peter sur son cou. »

La jeune chasseresse haussa les épaules, avant de monter les escaliers deux par deux, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand le plus vieux entendit la porte claquer à l'étage, il relâcha la tension contenue dans ses épaules, avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger, et fit sortir Peter de sa cachette qui se colla directement à lui, l'embrassant avidement.

« Je ne savais pas que ma fille allait passer, s'excusa Chris en essayant d'éviter les assauts de Peter sur sa ceinture de pantalon.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ricana le lycanthrope. Mais vois-tu, je suis un peu trop excité maintenant, et j'ai un chasseur à ma disposition, alors autant en profiter pour avoir du sexe brutal et… »

Peter ne put terminer sa phrase, en effet, Allison venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de l'arcade qui séparait le hall de la salle à manger, et elle restait figée, un masque d'horreur déformant son visage.

« P-Papa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi…. Peter ? Mais…. »

Chris se détacha de Peter rapidement, le loup laissant tout de même une main autour de sa hanche.

« J'étais en train d'embrasser ton père, si tu n'arrivais pas à voir cela, sortit Peter avec sarcasme. »

Allison observa Peter avec fureur, avant de se tourner vers son père, espérant qu'il démente les propos du loup.

« Papa ?

\- Ma chérie… je peux tout t'expliquer… commença Chris difficilement. »

Le visage d'Allison se ferma, regardant son père avec dureté alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle doucement.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça à maman ? demanda Allison d'une voix blanche. Cela ne fait même pas un mois qu'elle est morte et non seulement tu vas voir ailleurs, mais tu vas en plus vers les hommes et qui plus est un loup-garou… mais pas n'importe lequel, ça non, ce serait trop simple ! Tu es allé forniquer avec le meurtrier de Kate ! »

Chris se crispa avant de se renfermer sur lui-même à la mention de sa famille décédée, et Peter, voyant cela, se rapprocha de la fille du chasseur, son torse nu se soulevant rapidement sous l'effet de la fureur.

« Maintenant petite arrogante insignifiante tu vas m'écouter attentivement ! »

Les yeux légèrement luisants du Bêta et ses crocs s'allongeant firent frémir Allison, mais elle resta tout de même droite face au loup, qui se rapprocha d'elle.

« Jusqu'à présent et aux dernières nouvelles Christopher est toujours ton père, il n'a pas à se justifier auprès d'une gamine à peine sortie de l'adolescence et aussi pathétique que toi. Maintenant, si tu as des problèmes avec ça, tu peux toujours essayer de retrouver Scott, même si je pense qu'Isaac serait un bien meilleur amant pour lui… Oh pardon _honey_ tu ne savais pas ? Et bien ravie de te l'apprendre ! »

Allison se recula de deux pas, choquée par la haine dans la voix de Peter.

« C'est à cause de ce genre de Argent que ma famille c'est retrouvée brûlée vivante… »

Chris remarqua tout de suite que sa fille avait été trop loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à défendre Peter, il se sentait déchiré alors qu'il observait deux personnes qu'il chérissait se chiffonner.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et Chris vit avec stupeur sa fille s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda le loup-garou avec fureur.

« PETER ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?!

\- Elle m'ennuyait… sortit le lycanthrope comme si c'était l'évidence même. »

Chris soupira alors que le brun le regardait avec une moue craquante tout en haussant les épaules, tel un gamin pris en faute. Le chasseur se mordit les lèvres doucement face à cette image si érotique et innocente, avant de se précipiter vers sa fille, toujours étendue au sol.

« Allison ? s'inquiéter Chris en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Elle est juste assommée Christopher, sortit le Beta dans un soupir dramatique.

\- Je t'en prie Peter, murmura le chasseur avec émotion. Va-t'en s'il-te-plaît… »

Peter haussa un sourcil, croisa ses bras sur son torse nu avant d'observer Chris avec affection.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire de mal à ta famille Christopher, je tiens à ce que tu le saches.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? questionna Chris alors qu'Allison se réveillait doucement.

\- Comme quoi ? Christopher ?

\- Oui…

\- Parce que ton prénom est quelque chose de magnifique, lui répondit le loup dans un grand sourire énigmatique qui réchauffa le chasseur. Et comme j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine sous hormones de stupidité amoureuse, je vais te laisser, à plus Chris. »

Et Peter récupéra sa veste posée sur une chaise ainsi que son t-shirt. Réfléchissant un instant, il redéposa son vêtement avant d'enfiler tout simplement la veste et déposa un simple baiser sur le haut du crâne de Chris, avant de sortir, tel un prince.

Chris, resté seul avec sa fille, la regardait avec amour alors qu'elle émergeait difficilement de son blackout. Quand elle reprit connaissance entièrement, Allison se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son père, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! s'exclama Allison avec horreur.

\- Ma chérie, commença Chris en se rapprochant de sa fille.

\- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! s'exclama qui se releva à toute vitesse avant de remonter les marches deux à deux pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

Chris ne tenta pas de rattraper sa fille, et il se releva lourdement alors qu'il sentait toute la culpabilité de son geste l'assaillir, il avait le sentiment d'avoir déshonoré sa famille et déçu son unique fille. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il allait monter pour se coucher, quand il vit un éclat de couleur dans le coin de son œil. Le t-shirt que Peter Hale avait laissé traînait encore sur la table de la salle à manger, et le chasseur l'observa un moment, avant de se diriger vers lui et le prendre sur un coup de tête.

S'enfermant dans sa chambre, le chasseur retira son pantalon et son boxer, avant de simplement enfiler un boxer et mettre le t-shirt du loup. L'odeur de Peter lui monta au nez, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un immense sentiment de plénitude. L'odeur de fougères et de lavande si caractéristique du Beta emplit ses narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de respirer à fond la senteur du vêtement, fermant les yeux de délice.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'endormir, le chasseur sentit une présence s'allonger doucement sur lui. Rouvrant rapidement les yeux, ses vieux réflexes prirent le dessus et il se releva avant de s'assoir sur la personne, désormais sous lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si dominateur, cela dit je ne m'en plains absolument pas, fit une voix sarcastique dans le noir. »

Chris lâcha sa prise alors qu'il tapait légèrement le torse du lycanthrope.

« Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda le chasseur d'une voix à moitié furieuse.

\- Disons que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon t-shirt, mais je dois avouer que de le voir sur toi me donne une grande sensation de satisfaction, sortit Peter. »

Et même dans le noir, le chasseur put sentir le sourire carnassier de Peter alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, et il remercia le ciel que le loup-garou ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il rougissait.

« Mais c'est que ton petit cœur s'emballe, murmura Peter d'une voix encore plus grave qui fit frémir le chasseur. Est-ce qu'on aurait peur du grand méchant loup ? Ou alors est-ce autre chose ? »

Et Chris fut incapable de contrôler son corps alors que Peter basculait à nouveau sur lui, respirant l'odeur de son cou offert.

« Je crois que je vais te forcer à porter chacun de mes vêtements, grogna avec envie Peter. J'adore sentir mon odeur sur toi, tu m'appartiens ! »

Chris ne disait rien, il ne faisait que gémir son accord, il voulait appartenir au loup, il voulait le sentir partout sur lui, en lui, c'était si fort qu'il en avait mal.

Chris soupira de bien être quand le lycanthrope lui mordit à nouveau la gorge, caressant la bosse de son caleçon par la même occasion.

« Alors ? On ne dit plus rien _Christopher _? »

Entendre son nom complet prononcé de manière si impudente et indécente remplissait Chris d'une envie de se faire dominer. Peter continua de mordiller le cou du chasseur, appréciant de sentir sous sa main la virilité du chasseur.

Redressant sa tête, Peter embrassa ensuite le chasseur, ses dents mordant les lèvres fines et jouant avec la langue de Chris. Le brun se délectait de la sensation de désir qu'il sentait chez Chris, et lorsqu'il arrêta tout mouvement, un cri frustré s'échappa de la bouche du chasseur.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda avec incompréhension Chris.

\- J'étais venu pour m'excuser ce soir, sortit Peter. Ma mission est finie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Chris.

\- Chut, fit le lycanthrope en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Chris avec une voix rauque. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta fille t'entende à nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse mon t-shirt en souvenir.

\- Mais… commença Chris. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Peter venait de l'embrasser à nouveau, insufflant dans leur étreinte toute la passion qu'il pouvait et Chris en restant pantelant sur son lit, alors que Peter ouvrait la fenêtre avant de sauter.

« Je t'attendrais, murmura Peter en bas de la maison du chasseur. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Et le loup-garou sourit, avant de repartir tranquillement vers sa voiture, se remémorant tous les détails de cette excellente soirée.

* * *

Et voilà XD pour ma défense, un lemon c'est surfait….non ? si ? Aucune idée XD


End file.
